Covenant Military
The Covenant Military was a rather complex and important infrastructure in the Imperial Covenants possessions. When the Covenant was formed it was agreed that the entire military force that participated in its birth should be reformed. As in the Imperial Military, the Covenant Military was separated into two distinct organs. The Covenant Army and the Covenant navy ( also known as Phantom Fleet ). Every part that made the Imperial military what is was ended up disappearing under the new order. It was obvious to those in charge of the Covenant that merely numbers wouldn't bring victory and that only a rigorous training and technological superiority would give them the edge in the wars to come. Recruitment and training : The soldiers that would form the Imperial Covenant were selected among the youngest of the populations ( men and women alike ) in systems found under Covenant control. They would be sent to the newly constructed Imperial Academies and follow there a rigorous training under the command of veterans of war who had made names for themselves during the previous wars. In the academies, the new cadets would be taught in the ways of arms, science, logistics and command. There they would learn how to make use of every single tool at their disposition to turn the tides of the battles of their favor, but they would not only be taught to act upon instinct but also to make use of their knowledge to get out of the most dire situations. At the end of their training, the cadets would be sent to different sectors, mostly into the Covenant Navy, or Covenant Army. Only the most resourceful cadets would be allowed to follow the specialization of the spec forces in order to serve in the Military as agents or commandos. The Covenant Army : The Covenant Army operates as the main ground force. They have made themselves known for their rigorous training and capacity to improvise in any situation. Composed mostly of troopers, the Covenant Army also disposes of a fair number of highly trained soldiers known as commandos. Though the troops compose its main force, one of its real assets can be found in their motored forces, mainly composed of repulsor tanks models developed to replace the slower transports of the Imperial Military. The Covenant Army soldiers can be distinguished from the regular Sith Empire troops from their color. The Covenant troopers main color pattern being white and black. Though the name is different the ranking system of the Covenant Army stays similar to that of the Imperial Army. * General * Colonel * Commander * Captain * Lieutenant * Major * Sergent The Covenant Navy : Mainly composed of the ships that once formed the Imperial Fleet known as the Phantom Fleet. The Covenant fleet was a force that made itself known in the galaxy for its ruthless apparitions. Equipped with the latest technology at disposition its resilience made its efficiency. Though the ships were deadly, what made the strength of the fleet wasn't its firepower but the capacity of the men commanding it to react to every single situation, changing maneuvers with speed to adapt to the enemy they were facing. Most of the officers serving on the fleet were young but their presence in the chain of command at such a young age was only the proof of their capacity to lead and win wars. The Covenant officers serving in the Covenant Military are distinguished from their Covenant Army counterparts by their jet black uniforms. The ranks of the Covenant Navy were the exact same to those of the Imperial Navy because of the similar origins they shared. * Grand Admiral * Admiral * Commander * Captain * Lieutenant * Ensign * Aspirant * Major * Master * Private System of Meritocracy : Most of the superior officers serving under the Covenant Military were young, new blood added to the chain of command because the old one had proved its incompetence on the field after many years of imperial defeats. The new command has made sure that only the best could rise to power and that factor did not depend on age anymore nor experience on the field but on their capacity to lead, stay calm and act. Officers would climb up the ranks with more ease depending on their feats and their results in the Academies.